Mockingjay and Arrow: The Beginning
by FanWoman21
Summary: Tessa met Oliver Queen in high school and they've been friends ever since. She's had a hard life being an orphan but she has her foster mother. She's harbored feelings for her best friend for years and one day she goes with Oliver on the yacht changing their lives forever. Now they are back in Starling five years later with a son. Can their love survive the mission?
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **Tessa met Oliver Queen in high school and they've been friends ever since. She's had a hard life being an orphan but she has her foster mother. She's harbored feelings for her best friend for years and one day she goes with Oliver on the yacht changing their lives forever. Now they are back in Starling five years later with a son. Can their love survive the mission?

**Note: **I have a couple of things to say. First is that my character Tessa will have some interesting origins that she doesn't even know about and it will change things later on in the story/series. Many of you could probably guess what those origins are since the chapter has a little paragraph that gives a hint. Also we won't see more of her parentage until the second story in the series. Second thing is that I am pretty sure that I'm done with Arrow. They say that Stephen Amell isn't filming that many episodes and that they are very limited. In my opinion while I don't mind the whole Oliver being brought back by Lazarus Pit and him losing to Ra's al Ghul I don't like Laurel or her becoming the Canary. It is suffice to say that if I do watch I will be muting/fast forwarding through the Laurel shit because yeah me no like. Enjoy the story guys.

Tessa - Chloe Bennett

* * *

><p><strong>One<strong>

_1988 Unknown Location_

Cold grey eyes stared at the woman in front of him. He had given her one task and that was to bring his child to him and she failed. The child's mother had ran after finding out she was pregnant and because of her cowardice she would pay the ultimate price. He stood up and smirked at the fear in her eyes.

"I want a combat trial," the woman said suddenly looking up at him.

"A combat trial is only given to those that I deem worthy and you my dear are not worthy. You took my child and refuse to bring her to me. You my dear shall pay the ultimate price for your crimes," he stated.

He ignored the woman's cries as he wrapped his hand around her throat and picked her up. She dangled in the air, struggling against his hold but it was futile. No man or woman that he has faced as ever been strong enough to defeat him. It had been many years since he had a good fight but this woman, this traitor was a coward and had taken what was his, she did not deserve a chance to fight. He would find his child one way or another and bring her home.

_2002 Starling City_

Oliver sighed annoyed that his father was once again pushing him to work for the company. It felt like he couldn't make his own choices, like he was being controlled. He sat down outside the school annoyed at the uniform and the world as he waited for Tommy to meet him. Oliver hated the expectations thrown at him and right now he wanted to shove his imperfections in his father's face so this meant skipping class. He looked around when he heard cries of pain and then laughter. Curious he stood to investigate and was shocked at what he found. A girl, probably younger than him by a couple of years was on the ground curled in a ball and two boys stood above her kicking at her.

"Hey leave her alone," Oliver said stepping forward.

"What's it too?" the one boy said and Oliver narrowed his eyes.

"Zach don't man. That's Oliver Queen we can't," the second boy said pulling his friend away.

Oliver watched them leave angry that they would pick on a little girl. He saw that her books were everywhere and leaned down to pick them up for her. His blue-green eyes met the girl's brown ones and he saw that the chocolate pools were red from crying and that her lip was busted open.

"Are you going to beat me up as well?" the girl asked raising her chin and Oliver admired her for being so brave despite it all.

"Not all us rich guys are like that," Oliver stated softly holding his hand out to help her up and she took it . He pulled her up and then took a minute to really look at her.

The girl had dark hair and eyes and she was beautiful. She had curves and she smiled at him making Oliver want to melt in a way. The problem was that his family expected him to be with Laurel, the future lawyer and while he liked the older Lance girl she didn't make him feel love. The girl took her books back but stood in front of him as if waiting for him to say something or she was trying to gather the courage herself, Oliver didn't know.

"They did it because I skipped two grades which means I'm fifteen about to be sixteen and I'm a senior in high school," she explained looking down at the ground like she was expecting him to be upset about it and it made Oliver want to find those two boys and give them a piece of his mind.

"Well I honestly don't mind. They are probably jealous that they aren't as good looking or smart as you," Oliver complimented to her wanting to see her smile, to make her feel better after a shitty day.

"I'm Tessa Connors," the girl said smiling at him brightly and Oliver smiled back.

"Oliver Queen," he said looking into her dark eyes and he had a feeling his life would change because of her.

_2003_

Tessa smiled at her foster mother thankful that she had taken her in and kept a roof over her head. Growing up an orphan was hard and going to a private school on scholarship was even harder, the words thrown at her sometimes made her want to just give up. This year she had met her saving grace, her best friend Oliver Queen. She sighed because despite the feelings she had for him she knew he would never feel the same way and now he was with Laurel. Tommy helped her and was always there when she was feeling horrible. There were times that she would call her best friend and the Lance girl would get pissed about it. She remembered being angry that he had let her walk all over him until finally he had yelled at her and now Laurel was being on her best behavior.

"Hey Mockingjay," Tommy said throwing an arm over her shoulder and she glared at him because he was messing up her hair.

"Mr. Merlyn don't mess up her hair," her foster mother, Sheila said smiling softly at her. Tessa was grateful for Sheila, the older woman was the best foster parent she ever had and better than her past ones that had left bruises on her.

"Tommy move over," Oliver said pushing his friends arm away and wrapping Tessa in a big hug wanting to be with her but knowing his mother expected him to be with Laurel.

"The only reason you two are even graduating is because of me," Tessa huffed remembering the nights she had to help them with homework and projects though Tommy was the hardest because she didn't see him as much.

Tommy and Oliver looked at each other sharing a look because it was true. Tommy had met Tessa the day Oliver saved her and had been friends ever since though he had been sceptical about her. Tessa had a way of marching into your heart without even realizing she was doing it. She had changed their lives and would probably continue to do so considering she was now headed to Columbia. Neither one of the boys would trade her for anything.

_2007 Starling City_

Tessa and Oliver had been the best of friends since that fateful day five years ago. She watched from the yacht as he said goodbye to his girlfriend, Laurel and Tessa was saddened in a way. She had the deepest crush on him and despite it being hopeless it never went away. Her other best friend Tommy had been there for her when she got upset about it. She felt a hand on her shoulder and looked to see Robert Queen giving her a knowing look. Unlike his wife Robert did not believe that Laurel and Oliver should be together though there were times that she still got pissed at the patriarch for forcing Oliver into things. Her dark hair was braided to the side and it was a good thing because the wind started blowing and her best friend laughed at her annoyance as he stepped onto the boat and wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

"Don't look so upset Mockingjay," Oliver said with a laugh calling her by her nickname.

"Shut up you," Tessa grumbled having earned the nickname because she loved the birds and could always sing a beautiful melody. It was Tommy that had come up with it after reading the seeing the Hunger Games novels and while she sometimes got annoyed with the nickname it also made her feel welcome like she was apart of a family.

Oliver saw the look in her friends eye and sighed hugging her to him. He had Sara onboard and despite what he had tried to think and what he had said to the younger Lance girl it was not because he was a playboy or because he was afraid of commitment. The real reason was because the person he did want he wasn't good enough for. After the life she had she deserved a good man and that was something that Oliver was not so instead he dealt with just being her friend not knowing that she felt the same way. Little did either know that fate was coming and secrets were going to be discovered that would change everything.


	2. Chapter 2

**Two**

_Lian Yu 2012_

Two figures ran through the woods and over the cliffs. One used his bow to shoot an arrow causing a huge fire. This fire caused the fisherman to come to the island. From that point they had to hurry. The other figure was being helped by the first and from what the fisherman could see the second figure was holding something close to her chest. The figures looked up to reveal Oliver Queen and Tessa Connors. Long thought to be dead they were coming home with a few surprises.

_Starling General 2012_

Tessa, who had been finally cleaned up and her hair cut, was sleeping on the hospital bed with the small child curled around her. Her brown hair curled over her shoulder and she seemed so peaceful but he knew that it wouldn't last. The horrors they saw over the past five years had been enough to change them both completely and now they had a mission, a new family. Oliver continued to look out the window as he heard the doctor talking with his mother wondering how she would take all the new changes.

"Moira I want you to be prepared. Oliver and Tessa have changed, they might not be who they were before they left and considering they now have a child together I would not expect them to go back to their way of life from before," the doctor advised and Oliver had to admit it was good. He heard the door open but still kept his back to the room waiting for what he didn't know.

"Oliver," his mother's voice called and he turned to look at her taking his his mother and how she had changed. She seemed so happy, so relieved to see him but five years going through hell with only Tessa as his true companion he didn't know what to do.

"Mom," he whispered softly acknowledging her presence.

"Oh my sweet boy," she said wrapping her arms around his neck.

At first Oliver was tense since the only contact he had was with Tessa but then he relaxed into his mother's arms and held her back. It had been so long since he had been able to hug her that he didn't think it possible ever again. He heard a whimper from his son and pulled away to pick him up so that Tessa would not wake up. She moved a little but otherwise stayed asleep, most likely because she felt that it was him there not a threat.

"Mom I'd like you to meet your grandson Connor," Oliver introduced softly and the boy in question turned to look at her.

"Oh he looks so much like you," Moira said wanting to touch him but not knowing if it would be okay.

Oliver could see his mother hesitate but he knew she was safe, that she wouldn't hurt his son and it seemed that like Tessa their son was smart because the boy held his hand out to Moira in curiousity. He watched as his son, who was the spitting image of him, ran a hand down her face before smiling at her. It seemed that the boy decided that was enough because he curled back up into his arms and Oliver ran a hand through his now short blonde hair. Oliver knew that things had changed, that this situation was going to change things and while he was no longer in love with Laurel he still wanted to be able to apologize to her. He had a feeling though that things might not always go his way.

~Mockingjay and Arrow~

Tessa held her son to her closely grateful for the help that Moira had given in helping cut her son's hair as well as her's and freshen up. She stepped out of the limo and followed her lover to the trunk needing to have him in her sight. She was afraid that he would change his mind and leave her for Laurel or somebody better even though he had reassured her time and time again that he wouldn't.

"I got it," Oliver said stopping someone from grabbing their trunk and his green eyes met her brown ones.

"This should be interesting," she whispered coming to stand beside him their sides touching.

"Я люблю тебя и только тебя" he spoke softly in Russian since it was just them.

"И я вас" she whispered back softly so that no one else heard them.

Oliver could see that his lover, a woman he loved above all, was nervous but there were many things she was nervous about so it would take time for him to find out. He knew that she was afraid he would go back to Laurel but he wouldn't, his time on the island didn't just give him, well them, a mission it also made him realize just how wrong the relationship between him and the older Lance sister was but he still needed to apologize to her about Sara. He put a calming hand on her back as they walked inside and was greeted with a new face.

"Oliver this is Walter," she told him like he was a child and it irritated them both but they kept quiet.

"I worked for your father," he told Oliver softly smiling kindly and both of them could feel that this man was trustworthy but they were still tense because they had fought for five years to survive and protect their child.

Tessa smiled when she saw Raisa, having loved the older woman in the years she had known Oliver and walked with her lover to greet the older woman. She inhaled the familiar scent of the woman when she was pulled into a hug and pulled away to smile at her. She turned watchful eyes onto Oliver as he stood at the staircase to greet his little sister. Thea had grown into a beautiful young woman and Tessa had missed her greatly in the years she had been gone. Soon Thea was rushing over to her and hugging her as well. Tessa looked over the younger girl's shoulder to meet green eyes and both knew that things were not so simple anymore. They had a family that missed them, a son and most of all a mission but both of them knew that instead of being easier things were going to get harder for them.

* * *

><p>Я люблю тебя и только тебя means I love you and only you<p>

И я вас means and I you

Look for a smutty chapter coming up my dear readers.


End file.
